Colorectal cancer (CRC) is a leading cause of cancer deaths in the US, second only to lung cancer. A personal history of adenomatous polyps is a risk factor for the development of colorectal cancer, early detection followed by polypectomy significantly reduced mortality and morbidity. Recent research has demonstrated that dietary factors play a central role in the initiation, promotion, and progression of adenomatous polyps and colorectal cancer. However, little is known about factors related to adherence to screening and dietary recommendations in persons at higher-than-average risk for CRC, such as those with a history of adenomatous polyps. A descriptive, correlational, cross-sectional study is proposed of 200 persons who have undergone polypectomy but have never been diagnosed with CRC. Specific variables that will be examined include: 1) perceptions of CRC risk, perceived health status, preventive health orientation, perceived health benefits and barriers to adherence to screening recommendations, cancer prevention diet, and self-efficacy related to screening and dietary modification; 2) previous experience with CRC screening and modification and stages of readiness to adhere to screening and dietary recommendations; 3) health-related variables; 4) health care system variables; 5) current screening and dietary behaviors. Study methods include telephone interviews and medical records review.